Il était partit, mort, au fond de la cage de Lucifer
by LoufocaLaeti
Summary: Sam a sauté dans la cage de Lucifer accompagné de Michel, mais Dean dans tous ça ? Comment il vois les choses, comment il décrit ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ces sentiments.


**Supernatural**

Dean

**Note de l'auteur:** Ce n'est pas un slash ! Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à **Eric Kripke**, seul l'histoire est de moi. Excusez mes fautes d'orthographe, j'essaie de m'améliorer de jour en jour, mais personne n'est parfait me direz-vous. .

**Rated K** : Tout les lecteurs

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

_**«**__**Il était parti, mort, au fond de la cage de Lucifer. »**_

Je me souviens encore de ce jour, peu de temps avant que Sam ne reprenne le dessus, Lucifer avait tuer Bobby et Castiel sous mes yeux. Un moment vraiment affreux, celui que je prenait comme mon plus fidèle amie venait de se faire exploser sous mes yeux. Puis vint le tour de Bobby. Bobby qui était comme un père et qui était mon plus fidèle ami s'était fait tuer d'une façons si soudaine et rapide, que j'en fut perdu. J'avais la rage, comme transpercer par un immense sentiment de haine, de violence, d'amertume.

Sam s'était jeté, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Attristé, en colère, j'avais la rage et j'étais dévasté. Fichu vie, fichu terre et fichu apocalypse ! Il était mon frère cadet, j'avais promis de toujours veiller sur lui quoi qu'il m'en coûte, c'était une promesse que je m'étais faite, que j'avais faite à mon père. Lucifer me frappait de toute ces force, mais peut importe. Je voulais que Sam revienne à lui et qu'il est la force de combattre ce monstre sans scrupule, je savais au fond de moi à cet instant précis qu'il avait la force d'y arriver. J'étais fort certes mais il était la force en elle-même.

Puis un miracle est apparut, je ne sais pas comment Sam avait fait mais il l'avait fait, il avait réussit à reprendre le dessus. Je le voyais, il souffrait d'une tel force. Une force qui s'appelait « Lucifer ». J'avais a peine 31 ans et mon frère en avait à peine 27, et nous avions fait face à tellement d'épreuves. Et nous étions face aux anges et aux démons, confronter à Lucifer même. Une guerre qui aurait détruit la planète si Sam n'avait pas eut cette force, si Lucifer et Michel s'était battue. La planète aurait était détruite, anéantit, plus aucun signe de vie. Elle serait devenue la planète que j'ai vu lors de mon voyage en 2014 et ça je ne le voulait pas, ça avait était une bien mauvaise expérience. Se voir se faire tuer par Lucifer, voir les croats errer librement et infecter humain après humain.

Cette journée fut interminable pour moi, Michel était revenue et Sam avait pris tout son courage à deux mains et c'était jeté dans la cage de Lucifer en tenant fermement Michel. Ils avaient tout deux disparût, le calme plat. Le corps inerte de Bobby était encore là, à genou au sol comprenant que Sam était perdu, à tout jamais. Je n'avais plus aucun espoir, la figure gonflé et en sang. Une ombre se tenait à mes côtés, Castiel. Il était encore en vie, il m'avait guérit. Je cru un instant que c'était Dieu, étais-je au paradis ? Non. Mais son retour fut un don du seigneur, il nous avait aider mais Sam était perdu au fond d'un trou, il n'avait rien fait pour lui. Quand il avait ressusciter Bobby, je pouvait entendre ces os se remettre en place et la vie lui revenir, c'était étrange mais miraculeux.

Je n'ai plus revu Castiel depuis ce soir là, en voiture où j'avais pestait contre son Dieu. Je ne sais pas s'il m'en veux, mais au fond je sens qu'il est toujours là, à veiller sur moi comme j'aurais dû veiller sur Sam. Une fois avoir quitté Bobby, je ne l'ai aussi pas revu. J'étais partit vivre une vie normal, comme je l'avais promis à Sam. Lisa et Ben m'on accueillis les bras grand ouvert, comme si j'avais toujours était auprès d'eux. Avec eux, j'étais à l'aise, je me sentait bien, je me sentait normal et j'aimais ça. Sans Sam, la chasse n'avait plus grand intérêt et puis le démon au yeux jaune était mort depuis bien longtemps, nous nous étions venger, nous avions venger notre mère…et Jessica par la même occasion. Et beaucoup d'autre victimes du démon. Bien que je garde les habitude d'un chasseur, j'étais un homme normal sans fantôme, démon, vampire, loup-garou, chien de l'enfer, d'ange et bien d'autre chose. J'étais heureux bien que l'absence de mon frère me pesait, j'étais en vie pour lui, parce qu'il me l'avait demandé et j'étais heureux pour lui.

_Fin_

* * *

**M**erci d'avoir lu cet One-Shop.

**L**aissez-moi votre avis en postant une Review, ça ne prend pas très longtemps, qu'il soit positif ou négatif. Tous deux pourraient m'aidé soit à m'améliorer ou à simplement savoir ce que j'écris plaît. Je les prend bien, même si c'est très franc (c'est d'ailleurs ce que je préfère)

**C**'est un peu court, je vous l'accorde mais je l'aime bien comme ça et je ne me voyais rien à ajouté.

**X**o**X**o


End file.
